


Stuck in this

by Oimate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff and Smut, Harry is mean, Inspired by Twitter, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Top Louis, brief niall horan mention, but make up, they fight, they yell at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oimate/pseuds/Oimate
Summary: “No Lou, just go, I’ll be there in a second” he mumbled. He then picked up his pen and scratched something out aggressively in his notebook.“Babe, you’ve been saying that for the last couple of nights. Why don’t you just come to bed? It’s obvious you’re not getting anything done, pet” Louis replied. That was not the right thing to say, apparently, as Harry snapped his gaze up to his boyfriend to glare at him.“No thanks to you” he snapped. “Just leave me alone, yeah? I really can’t handle you right now” he said tiredly and went back to his notebook.“Wow okay” Louis said, a bit stunned that he’d been snapped at like that. “Sorry for trying to spend some time with my boyfriend, who I haven’t seen in the last two weeks even though we live in the same fucking house” he said, getting up from his spot on the desk and making his way towards the door.Or; the one where Harry is stuck in his writing and Louis is tired of being ignored. They fight and make up.





	Stuck in this

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!! 
> 
> This is my first ever fic!! I'm excited but nervous.  
> I've always been a reader and not a writer, but I had this idea stuck in my head all day and it sorta just happened. 
> 
> If you like it please give some kudos or leave a comment! 
> 
> My first language is not English, so I appreciate all help with my writing!! 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy! :)

It was getting late in the Tomlinson-Styles household. Louis was in the living room, firmly planted on the couch with his feet resting on the coffee table. The telly was on, and had stayed on for hours, but by now it was just there as background noise. Louis was on his phone, scrolling through twitter. He had posted a tweet earlier, and was now looking at the fans reactions. He loved doing this, teasing the fans with a lyric, and then teasing them some more by replying them personally. He loved the way they went crazy for it. He hadn’t asked for permission to post the tweet, and he could already picture the row his team would have with him. But it was worth it (and he was craving attention, sue him). 

 

His day had been good. He’d been in the studio with his writers, and had gotten a lot of things done. He’d had to go in some meetings about the album and his team was pushing him but he wanted to take his time, making sure it was good enough for his fans. He’d been home around 5 o’clock, and had popped by their study to say hello to Harry, but he hadn’t gotten much back, just a mumbled hello and half a second of a look. But it was fine, he knew Harry was stressed. He was working on his own projects and always got so into it that nothing else mattered. But now Louis was bored, he had after all eaten dinner alone (cereal), watched telly for some hours before he ventured to twitter. And now there was nothing more to do.

 

He pushed himself up from the couch, taking a moment to stretch his body out, and turned off the telly. He was wearing his favourite joggers and a old tee, so he slipped his phone into his pocket and started the journey around to turn the lights off. After he was done he walked up the stairs, a few doors down and towards their study. The door was cracked open a bit so he pushed it open to see his boyfriend in the same position as he left him all those hours ago. 

 

“Hey Haz” he said, and made his way over to the desk Harry was sitting by. He was hunched over his notebook, brows furrowed as he concentrated on his work. He looked quite attractive like this, with his hair sticking up, like he had ran his fingers through them multiple times, and wearing his own old tee and joggers. His MacBook had gone black, most likely it fell asleep after getting no attention from Harry, much like Louis these past couple of weeks. 

 

“Alright?” Louis asked from his place perched on the desk next to Harry, trying to get his boyfriend to look at him. 

 

“Yeah” Harry distractedly replied, like always did, trying to get Louis to stop bugging him so that he could work. But Louis was having none of it, Harry had worked too hard and it was obvious he wasn’t making any progress. What he needed was some rest, maybe a good fuck to get his inspiration going again, Louis really hoped for the latter.

 

“Wanna head to bed? You look tired, love” Louis said, trying to look and sound as soft as possible so that Harry would’t pick up a fight and rather get tempted by the idea. But it didn’t seem to work, right after his words left his mouth Harrys eyebrows furrowed even deeper, and he rubbed his temple with the hand that was still holding his pen. 

 

He sighed as if Louis suggestion was the worst thing he’d heard all day, dropped his pen and rubbed his palms over his face. “No Lou, just go, I’ll be there in a second” he mumbled. He then picked up his pen and scratched something out aggressively in his notebook. 

 

“Babe, you’ve been saying that for the last couple of nights. Why don’t you just come to bed? It’s obvious you’re not getting anything done, pet” Louis replied. That was not the right thing to say, apparently, as Harry snapped his gaze up to his boyfriend to glare at him. 

 

“No thanks to you” he snapped. “Just leave me alone, yeah? I really can’t handle you right now” he said tiredly and went back to his notebook. 

 

“Wow okay” Louis said, a bit stunned that he’d been snapped at like that. “Sorry for trying to spend some time with my boyfriend, who I haven’t seen in the last two weeks even though we live in the same fucking house” he said, getting up from his spot on the desk and making his way towards the door. 

 

He turned around halfway to the dor and said; “And by the way, today I fucking smashed it in the studio, and was really excited about it and wanted to come home and tell you. But it’s obvious I’m not wanted and just in your way so why don’t you sleep in the fucking guest room yeah? Just in case I bother you in my sleep as well”. Fuming he turned around again, making his way out of the room. 

 

“Lou, come on!” Harry said frustratingly, obviously fed up with Louis and his outburst. 

 

“No Harry, fuck you!” Louis said turning around again and pointing an angry finger at Harry. “I know you’re stressed and have a lot of shit to do, but it’s so fucking obvious that you’re not getting anything done and all I’ve done this last two weeks is sit patiently waiting for you to come and tell me whats bothering you, _like we always do_ , but you _haven’t_ , and I don’t know why that is but I’m tired of being ignored, okay?” He paused, taking a deep breath.

“We haven’t had sex in fucking ages Harry! Thats a warning sign right there and you know it! I’ve even gone off on twitter tonight just to get some attention, how fucked up is that? Even Niall gives me more time off his day than you do, and thats just over twitter!” Harry looked surprised after Louis was done talking, like this was something he hadn’t thought about at all (which really, that was the problem). 

 

Louis didn’t want to be in his presence any longer so he turned around one last time and went straight for their bedroom, forgoing the bed and heading to the ensuite. He stripped off his clothes and threw them at the floor, he didn’t really care if he was acting like a child; he was hurt, and he didn’t want to cry so this would have to do. He stepped into the shower and had a short wash to clear his head. He didn’t actually need it but he wanted to feel more fresh, and if he scrubbed his face so that his angry tears wouldn’t bee noticeable, then so be it. He stepped out when he was done and dried himself off, feeling quite done with the day. 

 

He didn’t want to deal with his stupid boyfriend, so after he was dry enough he got ready for bed. They never really sleep with clothes on, just as a habit of theirs, but as a punishment Louis put on a new pair of joggers and a hoodie. He was probably going to wake up drenched in sweat but it would have to be damned. He didn’t want to risk Harry getting into bed, slapping his dick on his arse as of some sort of an apology. He turned the lights off and stomped over to the bed, threw himself down on it and pulled the covers up to his nose. 

 

It got hot quick, and as he was regretting his decision about to get up to undress, the door creeped open. It was Harry, of course, and Louis quickly shut his eyes to pretend he was sleeping. But it was all to naught, he knew that Harry knew he was awake. He heard his footsteps coming closer to the bed, and the sound of his clothes hitting the floor with soft thuds. Soon he was lifting the covers and getting into the bed, sliding over until he was just a few inches away from Louis. Louis tensed his body, ready to lunge at him if he tried any funny business. 

 

“Lou” Harry whispered. Louis didn’t answer, he was not going to give in that quickly, Harry would have to work harder than that. “Baby, I’m sorry” Harry said as he inched closer. Louis could feel his breath on his neck and he tried to cover up the shiver it gave him by moving around a bit and pushing his face deeper into his pillow. 

 

“I’m so sorry babe” Harry whispered as he kissed Louis on his clothed shoulder. “I got so caught up in it all, I’m sorry, it wasn’t fair on you love” he said. His hand creeped up Louis side gently, as to not scare him away. He rested his palm over Louis’ ribs, stroking his thumb back and forth, trying to get him to unclench. 

 

“Baby, will you look at me, please?” He sounded genuinely upset and so Louis slowly turned over to face him, but kept his eyes closed since he was not yet ready to see his boyfriend. Harry lifted his hand up to Louis face, slowly cupped his cheek and rubbed his thumb under his eye. 

 

Harry slowly breathed out, as if he though Louis wouldn’t forgive him and ignore him all night. “Will you tell me about your day, please? I want to know” Harry tried. 

 

“No” Louis said, eyes still firmly shut. 

 

“Why not?” Harry asked softly, like he was still a bit scared Louis was going to kick him out of the bed. 

 

“Because I’m sleeping” Louis replied stubbornly. 

 

“Okay, thats fair” he moved his had away from his face and Louis could feel him moving around on the bed. Eventually he started to speak again: “I guess I should explain myself then” Harry said and only got a small huff from Louis as a reply. 

 

“I’m stuck, like you said, really fucking stuck” Harry started. “It’s just so frustrating, you know? Like, I’ve already made one album, and I was happy with it, of course. But now, now that I’m just not getting it right, it scares me; I’m fucking terrified, Lou. What if I’ll never be able to write an album again? Like, what if I’ve run dry? How embarrassing would that be, to put out _one_ solo album and thats it”. Louis opened his eyes and saw that Harry had turned to lie on his back, talking to the ceiling. He reached his hand out and took Harry’s in his, feeling him squeeze his fingers. 

 

“And I think I’m a bit jealous as well, but I don’t mean to. Like, I’m so happy for you and that it’s going well in the studio, and I can’t wait to hear it!” he said, turning his head to look Louis in the eyes. “But like, I’m so envious as well, and I try not to be because it’s ridiculous, but I just can’t help it, Lou” he said looking like he was about to cry. “I’m so sorry” he said, curling into himself and towards Louis. 

 

“No hey, babe, it’s alright yeah?” Louis said, curling his arm around his boyfriend and pulling him to his chest. “I understand how it could make you feel like that, I really do babe. You’ve been stuck for so long it’s only natural for you to be frustrated with me parading around making it seem like the easiest thing in the world” he said, smiling when Harry let out a very unattractive snort. 

 

“Still, I should’ve talked to you about it. You’re the only one that can help so like, it was stupid of me not to go to you” Harry said, burrowing further into Louis warmth. 

 

“Yeah it was, but we all do stupid shit sometimes, yeah?” Louis placed a kiss to Harry’s head, and felt him smile agains his chest. “I forgive you by the way, and I’m sorry too for the way I said some of those things. I just love you so much, babe, and it hurts when it seems like you don’t want to talk to me about your problems” Louis said. 

 

“No don’t apologise, I get it. And I’ll try not to do it again, I promise, and if I do feel free to kick me out” Harry replied making Louis chuckle. 

 

“Never, love” he said, tipping Harry over so that he laid on his back again, looking fondly at him before pressing his lips to his softly. Their kiss was a short one and Louis laid back on his side after, keeping Harry close with his arms wrapped tightly around him. 

 

“Why are you wearing so many clothes?” Harry suddenly asked, after a few moments of silence. 

 

Louis chuckled and smiled with his eyes closed, feeling his cheeks starting to burn. “I was mad at you” he said sheepishly, embarrassed by his own childish thought of revenge. Harry was laughing quietly into his hoodie, “So like, you dressed is a punishment, or?” he chuckled. 

 

“Yes Harold, I didn’t want you poking around with that knob of yours looking for forgiveness so…” Harry barked out a laugh, and it sounded like the one where his smile is so wide it looks like it hurts. Louis, with his eyes still closed, couldn’t see it, but he’s seen it so many times he knows how his boyfriend looks right this moment. It quiets down again for a while, Harry sometimes giving Louis’ chest small chuckles, as if he keeps remembering the silly punishment Louis made. 

 

“I really am sorry though, like, really, really sorry” he suddenly says, putting his hands on Louis’ hips, fingertips slipping underneath the hoodie. 

 

“Yeah?” Louis says a little breathlessly, because he knows where this is going. 

 

“Yeah, I’m so sorry Lou, like, don’t think I can put words into how sorry I really am” he says, slipping his fingers further up Louis torso, bunching his hoodie a little as he leans in and softly kisses Louis’ neck. 

 

 

“Really huh? How abouts you gonna apologise then?” Louis says, stretching his head further up the pillow, making more room for Harrys tongue on his neck. 

 

“Hmm, I have an idea, but I’ll have to try it first, yeah? And then you can tell me if I’m really forgiven or not” he says, pushing Louis onto his back and sliding his arms all the way up to his armpits, exposing the whole of Louis’ chest. 

 

“Get to it then” Louis replies impatiently, it really has been a long time since he got laid (like two weeks, but its a long time for them, okay?) and his dick is already straining his joggers at the attention he’s finally getting from Harry. 

 

“Got to get your kit off first, yeah? Want to see you” Harry says as he clutches Louis’ hoodie and pulls it over Louis’ head, throwing it off the bed as soon as his arms are free. He bends down quickly to kiss him, and doesn’t hesitate to slip his tongue into his mouth. It’s quick and dirty, like it usually is, but this time it feels like there’s something more behind it. Louis slips his hands into Harrys hair, clenching his fists and tugging him off making Harry whine and trying to get to his mouth again. 

 

“Gonna properly apologise then? Show me how sorry you are?” he asks, looking at Harry through hooded eyes. 

 

“Yeah, yes, please, want to” Harry says breathlessly. “Please Lou, I’ll make it good for you” he says, breaking Louis’ hold to bend down and lick at his collarbones. 

 

“Yeah go ahead, love” Louis answers, and let’s go of him, wanting him to just do what he thinks fits. Harry takes some time going down Louis’ torso, but doesn’t waste much time before he’s got his fingers in the hem of his joggers, pulling at them slightly while he mouths at Louis’ V-line. He pulls the joggers down and watches in awe as Louis cock springs free, softly hitting him in the chin. He giggles a bit but wastes no more time before he’s licking all around his cock and getting all the pre-come in his mouth. He takes a hold of the base and starts slightly sucking at the tip, making Louis moan softly. 

 

“Yeah babe, thats so good, been so long” Louis says, looking down at Harry and softly cupping his cheek. 

 

Harry pops of his cock quickly to mutter a sheepishly _m’sorry_ before getting right back into it. Harrys always been good at sucking cock, Louis thinks, with his pretty plump lips and the way he looks obscene when his cheeks hollow, like he was made to give blowjobs, this boy. But tonight he’s extra good, probably thinks he wouldn’t have be forgiven with a normal blowjob (he would’ve, but Louis isn’t complaining) so he puts in extra effort. He sucks like he’s on a mission and keeps switching it up quite often, driving Louis mad. He’ll suck up and down, repeating the slide of Louis’ cock in his mouth, and then he’ll slow down, taking him as deep as he can, almost getting all of it down his throat. Louis’ cock is about average in length, but he’s thicker than most, and it makes Harry lips stretch over his base when he tries to deep-throat. 

 

He fondles with Louis’ balls, presses his fingers just right and keeps a good rhythm on his sucking. He pops off for a breather and licks the balls he has in his hands into his mouth. Louis moans and bucks his hips up, feeling the pressure of his orgasm approaching. 

 

“Babe, gonna..uhh.. babe, baby, Haz… gonna come” he moans and squeezes his eyes shut. Harry hears him and puts his mouth back on his cock, pushing it deep down his throat and gagging a little. “Careful babe, don’t hurt yourself” Louis says, but Harry ignores him and keeps going. When he feels Louis thighs quiver by his head and his body tensing up, he lets his cock slip almost all the way out of his mouth. He keeps his mouth by the head, strokes his fist over the rest quickly and steals a glance up at his boyfriend. 

 

“Ahh babe, thats so good.. I’m gonna..” Louis moans as his orgasm takes over his body and he quickly comes in Harry’ mouth. The boy’s greedy for it and swallows it all quickly like he’s starved. Louis throws his head back and moans deep from his throat, grabbing Harry by his hair and forcing him down on his cock one last time. Harry doesn’t seem to mind by the way he’s moaning with his mouth stuffed, eyes closed like he’s in pure bliss. Louis lets go of him when his muscles unclenches, and Harry rests his head on Louis hip, but keeps fisting Louis’ cock slowly. 

 

“Uhh babe” Louis says, not sure if he wants to pull away or chase the feeling. 

 

“M’not done” is all he says, before he snakes his way up Louis’ body to kiss him. He taste like cock when he slips his tongue inside Louis’ mouth, but he doesn’t mind, its been years of switching body fluids after all. 

 

Harry keeps his fist on Louis’ cock while they make out, and soon enough he’s hard again. He can feel Harry through his briefs, and puts his hands on the band, tugging on them softly. 

 

“Get these off, yeah?” he mumbles into Harry’s mouth. 

 

“Yeah, yeah” Harry nods frantically. “Get the lube, please” he says, letting go of Louis so that they can both do their jobs. Soon he’s got his knob out, big and flushed, even looking like it hurts a bit. He grabs the lube from Louis’ hand and quickly squirts a blob onto his fingers, then reaching around his back to open himself up. 

 

“Gonna do it yourself then? M’just gonna lay here, yeah?” Louis says, putting his hands behind his head to make a show of it. 

 

“Yeah” Harry grunts with his eyebrows furrowed and hooded lids, keeping his gaze steady on Louis as he fingers himself. “Have’ta apologise properly yeah? Uhh.. have to get it right”. 

 

Louis sits up and puts his hands on Harrys middle, holding him steady as he keeps up the pace of his fingers. “You’re already forgiven babe, yeah? Don’t have to do anything, okay? I love you, remember? Like, thats gonna be hard to break you know, and we don’t have’ta fuck to make up, you know that, yeah?” Louis says in-between small kisses to his boy’s chest. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Love you too. But I want to, yeah? Wanna sit on your cock, feel you inside me, please?” he begs, almost riding his own fingers. Louis reaches behind him and presses his own fingers to where Harry’s disappear into his body. He’s got two in and so Louis pushes one of his in alongside. Harry pushes his face into Louis’ neck, and whines a sting of repeated _please, please, please._ After a while Louis deems it good enough, he’s just as desperate as Harry. 

 

“Come on then, love. Show me yeah? Show me how sorry you are, babe” Louis says, laying down on the bed slowly, grasping Harry’s hips in his hands and steadying him when he almost falls over after taking his fingers out. He struggles for a bit with the lube, but eventually he gets it open and dumps a gallop onto Louis’ cock. He fists it over quickly to spread it, and soon enough he’s holding the base and shuffling forward on his knees. He catches Louis’ eyes before he slowly sinks down, eyes fluttering shut and brows furrowing as he meets the base, where Louis’ cock is thicker. He pauses there, sits for a while to adjust. Louis knows its been a while, and he keeps rubbing his hands up and down Harrys sides, trying his best to comfort him. 

 

Soon enough Harry bends slightly forward and puts his hands on Louis stomach, to keep himself balanced. He rocks forward once and they both moan at the same time. He keeps rocking back and forth, staying as deep as he can. 

 

“Feel so good Lou, so deep in me, _fuck”_ he moans, putting his weight onto his hands and lifting his arse. He keeps his head down, fringe falling slightly over his eyes as he moves his body up and down on Louis cock, starting to properly ride him. After a while he picks up the pace and throws his head back, he looks absolutely obscene and Louis feels so lucky he’s the one experiencing this. 

 

Harry puts his weight on his hips and brings his hands up to his nipples, playing with them. It’s almost like a habit, they’ve known for so long that his nipples is sensitive, so now its like one of them just automatically reaches for them. He leans back and the angle changes, he falters for a bit on a downstroke and lets out a moan that comes out deep and rough. He keeps going and it’s obviously a good angle by the way he’s letting out little _uh uh uh’s_ every time his arse meets Louis’ thighs. 

 

Louis grabs him by the hips, making him still, and starts pounding his hips up into Harrys arse, which makes him unbelievably louder, whining and moaning as Louis cock hits his prostate dead on. He reaches one hand down towards his cock and starts jerking it off at the same pace as Louis’ hips. He falls down, landing softly on Louis’ torso with his face in his neck, panting out and repeating the words _gonna come, gonna come, gonna come,_ until he does. He spurts his come all over Louis stomach, yells out an _“Oh my god, Louis!”_ as he keeps pounding him. Soon enough he falls to his side, and Louis is quick to follow. 

 

“Fuck my mouth, yeah?” Harry says, looking like a fucked out angel panting for his breath. Louis gets up on his knees, gets up all the way until his knees are in Harrys armpits. He holds his cock in one hand and grabs Harrys hair in the other. He doesn’t waste his time, fucking his hips down quickly as soon as the head reaches past Harrys lips. He keeps the same pace, fucking in and out of his mouth, bending over his head and getting as much as he can down Harrys throat. He stops there, keeps his cock there with Harrys lips pressed against his pubic hair. He looks down at him, he’s got his eyes closed and breathing harshly through his nose. He lets go of him and slips his cock out, but still holding Harrys face close.

 

“Yeah?” he asks, lightly tracing the head of his cock over Harrys lips, teasing him. 

 

“Fuck, yeah, please, please Lou” he pants and opens his mouth wide, like an invitation. 

 

Louis lets his cock slip back in again, and doesn’t stop until he’s as far down as he can go. He holds Harrys head close with his fist in his hair, but lets the other hand creep down to his nose and pinch it shut. Harry, who had his eyes closed, immediately snappes them open and stares right up at Louis. When the airflow cuts off his lungs starts looking for air, making the walls in his throat contract and get tighter, making Louis feel like he’s in heaven. Harry starts chocking when Louis reaches twenty seconds in his head, and he lets his nose go and slips out of his mouth again. 

 

He gulps for air as his airway is free, but it only takes a minute or so before he’s opening his mouth wide again, so Louis keeps going. This time he keeps a brutal pace and fucks his cock hard and fast into Harrys mouth. After a while he stills with his balls pressed up against his chin, and pinches his nose again. This time he holds for thirty seconds before he lets go and slips out again, and when Harry struggles for his breath he fists over his cock until he comes, shooting long stripes over Harrys face, taking him by surprise. After he’s done he pushes his fingers in the come he’s left on Harrys face, collects it and pushes it into his mouth until he’s clean again. 

 

He flopps down next to him and cuddles him close to his chest. They lay panting together for a while whilst he strokes Harrys hair and places small kisses to his face. Eventually Harry gets up and goes to the ensuite to grab a towel, when he comes back he cleans up Louis and tosses it to the floor, sneaking himself back under Louis’ arm. 

 

“I love you so much, Haz. And I know you’re gonna do great, you’re gonna write many more albums you hear me? And if not we’re just gonna have to find you something else to do, yeah? It doesn’t matter okay? I’ll always be by your side, no matter what, babe” Louis says after they’ve settled a bit, it felt like it was necessary to say, to comfort his boyfriend from the state of distress he was in before. 

 

“Thank you, Lou. I love you so much” Harry says, burrowing into Louis’ chest. 

 

After a few moment of soft pecks and one or two more declarations of love, they fall asleep. And when they wake up the next day Harrys voice is almost completely gone, but he whispers to Louis that he needs to go and write, because he’s suddenly got his inspiration back. Louis throws the bottle of lube at him when he runs out of the room. He misses greatly and giggles to himself when he hears Harrys cackle as he continues to run down the hall. 

 


End file.
